Myka and HG go skiing
by sashasbum
Summary: One Shot. Prompt off tumblr from "spacegiraffesloveunicorns" of Myka and HG go skiing. But I don't know anything about skiing? So, enjoy what you got! :) Probably just a T. I mean, it mentions nudity and insinuates sexy times. But that's it.


**A/N: Heyheyhey! I am back! Been having crappy writers block for like...a year now and it's really been getting to me. But I wasn't really happy with life in general so I think that didn't help. But I've changed my course at uni, I went to Canadaaaa (alone!) , got rid of poisonous people in my life and stopped being so stressed by my life. And just, I feel so better now :D So hopefully, I won't have the writers block anymore. But we'll see :') I have a short story to write for one of my modules, so I probably won't be posting a hell of a lot, but still.**

**Anyway, that was kinda pointless! So real stuff, I don't own anything. And thank you to the wonderful quimby for being my beta! If you do spot any other mistakes and whatnot though, just let me know! Enjoy :')**

**Prompt was "Myka and HG go skiing" from tumblr. But I don't know anything about skiing other than SNOWWW. So, this is probably the best you'll get from me!**

* * *

This whole vacation plan of Pete's had been a great idea at the time: time to get away from the Warehouse, to spend time alone. Just you and Helena in a hotel room that was nowhere near anyone else for an entire ten days. It was going to be perfect. Until Claudia and Pete got back to the B&B one day and announced that you were going skiing. Skiing! Of all the things to possibly be doing during the only time the regents granted you off and they thought skiing was the best idea!? You were just about ready to scream when they barged into your room; not even caring that you had been away on a mission for three days. Much less that you and HG hadn't been home together in at least two weeks.

You could have been doing…things. Inappropriate things that Claudia's eyes should never see (again). And all of a sudden, a week of relaxation with your girlfriend had turned into an adrenaline junkies dream holiday, and you weren't allowed to decline. Apparently, 'that's the rules'. Pete could go screw his rules. But then HG pipes up next to you about how much fun it could be, and how she's never been skiing before. And you look at her all disheveled and barely dressed and you can't bring yourself to say no.

And that's how you've found yourself here; in the French Alps, in a tiny cabin that all of you are all sharing, which also means Claudia is in a room with you and god damn it, you just want some time alone. Now you're in the hallway, fully suited and ready to go, waiting for HG because she's been 'getting ready' for close to an hour now, and if you don't leave soon then there will be no point. (And you're start to think, maybe that's her whole idea).

"Come on Helena! I swear, if you don't move your British butt down here in the next two minutes…"

"You swear what dear?" She interrupts you. You finally hear her walking down the hallway above you but you can't see her and you are sure her steps don't sound heavy enough for her to be wearing the suit you left on the bed for her. "We both know you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself anyway and what else could you possibly take away from me?"

"I could take away a hell of a lot, HG! They'll all be waiting for us and—and—" You've turned to the stairs and you see she's finally on her way down but she's walking with all the Victorian elegance that she has and she looks like she's some frakin'(god damn it Claudia) angel with the light through the window haloing her entire body. And she's not wearing a single piece of clothing, not one, and oh god she's so beautiful and you feel your mouth go dry but all you can do is gape, completely overwhelmed with your need to have her, to taste her but somewhere in your mind, you hear Claudia's voice telling you to not be late and you know you need to leave. The others are going to be getting impatient and pissed, because they want to ski, but you'd all vowed to do the first jump together and Pete will tease you for hours; about how you can never say no to her and how you probably were just having sex all morning, but you've experienced that too many times already and you'd really like to not have it happen again. But then she is in the hallway with you and the space between you is getting smaller and smaller until she stops just far enough way that you can still see her clearly but you can also smell her and that in itself is making you weak in the knees.

"Please, Myka? It's so cold out there and I could make you ever so warm."

She's right. It is really cold out there and neither of you know, nor care, much about skiing so she may have the right idea. She sees your resolve weakening and steps closer to you. She's so much shorter than you without her heels and you in your ski boots, but you love it when she looks up to you, with her face trying to mimic the 'puppy dog' eyes that Claudia showed her pictures of once and you have to give it to her, because she does a damn good job. You sigh as you realise: She's won and you didn't even put up a fight. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to not go out there today."

And she grins at that, her smug face rising as she stands on her tip-toes, to be level with you and you can't help but look at her lips and you get lost there and you haven't even touched her yet. You fix that right away, firmly planting your hands on her hips and if anyone else was there, listening, you would outright deny that the noise that was made barely a moment later had ever come from you. But you don't care. Because no one else is there and it's just you and Helena, alone at last. The others will realise eventually, if they haven't already, that you won't be joining them and just get on with their plans because you have far better things to do than ski down a mountain when your girlfriend is as sexy and British as Helena is. And you're definitely going to tell Pete later to screw his vacation and you're going to book a train to get you and HG out of this god damn place and to a real vacation spot; like Nice maybe, and you can spend the next eight days 'warming each other up' in a real fancy hotel room with no interruptions, whatsoever.

* * *

**A/N: That's it! Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
